Users of electronic devices have come to expect richer experiences in terms of perceptual computing, augmented reality, and user interaction, for example. Delivering these enhanced user interfaces and experiences require the integration of more components and devices. At the same time, however, users have come to expect devices that are slimmer and sleeker. Integrating more components and functionality into smaller chassis can present challenges from a manufacturing perspective, particularly when dealing with magnets that can be difficult to place accurately due to attractive/repulsive forces.